Selene
Personality Selene is generally friendly, and tends to worry a little too much about those around her, which makes her easy to get along with yet a little overbearing at times. When presented with an opportunity to help others, if she finds the task at hand to be a reasonable one, she will usually do so. Similarly, when confronted with people who appear to have serious problems, she will attempt to support them in whatever way she can, unless she dislikes them for any given reason. If the problem in question is not a medical one, she will at least attempt to provide emotional support. She is also, at times, easily-embarrassed, or easily-offended, responding to embarrassment in the expected manner and responding to offense with silence. If faced with people who are hostile toward her, she will attempt to talk her way out of it, but will become nervous if the situation doesn't appear to improve. Background It would probably be best to read her profile and journal entries marked with the (backstory) tag. She was also a former rival of sorts to Litania, her guild's troubador, and has a minor history with Vercan, who remembers her while she does not remember meeting him. Additional background details are still pending, and will be added via "backstory" posts to her journal and players will usually be made known of these updates through her "notebook" posts in the IC community. Abilities Being a medic, Selene is good at treating peoples' injuries, provided she has the supplies to do so. She isn't terribly-experienced, though, and may miss a thing here or there whenever she tries to treat anyone. She's also quite capable of smacking people over the head with large blunt objects, but lacks the physical strength for it to actually be harmful. Relationships * Momiji Inubashiri — The two met by chance during the Ultimate Gladiator show, in which Momiji came to Selene's aid by defending her from a number of lions, and they have generally hung out together much of the time since then, becoming more-comfortable and friendlier with each other as time passes. Their interactions carry a risk of inducing cavities in onlookers, and it looks like they're pretty much set to start a relationship at this point. * Holly Larensa — I know this is one of my own characters, shut up. The two do not associate with each other, but Holly bears a very strong resemblance to the Dark Hunter of Selene's guild, who is...also...named Holly. Actually, Holly Larensa here is an alternate universe counterpart to the Holly Selene knows. * Daniel Rand'Kai (Iron Fist) — Acquaintances, thus far. The two have already helped each other on a couple occasions. * Vercan — Vercan is the leader of the then-unknown guild referenced in Selene's journal, and thus, one of the people who had saved her life at some point prior to her arrival at the Brofist League. He has admitted this to her, but without anyone else able to vouch for him, she is unsure. Category:Characters